Searching for the Crystal
by LadyPinkScar92
Summary: Furihata Kouki is a normal boy who have a normal life, then one night he dreamed something. The Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami are involved! What will happen to them? And what is this Crystal thing?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I'm new here! so i don't what am i going to do in Document manager :(


	2. The Time starts to Move

" _Go now! We need to protect the Crsytal!"_

" _H-how about you all?!"_

" _We are going to be fine! Go!"_

" _No! I don't want! I don't want to lose you!"_

" _I will come back to you I promise..my words are absolute"_

" _I w-will wait for you"_

 **Furihata's POV**

*Alarm*

I opened my eyes… huh? It's morning.. "Kou-chan! Get up! Or you will be late for school!" my mom said "Y-yeah! Wait a sec!" I said...

"Be careful Kou-chan!" mom said...then I go to the school..

That dream what was that all about? I didn't remember it clearly all I remembered was Protect the Crystal..What a weird dream..

 **-Seirin Private School-**

"Hey Furi! I'm so glad that we are in the same room!" Fukuda said... "Yeah! Hey Kagami and Kuroko are also here!" Yey! My friends are in the same classroom!

-Seirin Gym-

"Pass the ball Furi!" I passed the ball to Hyuga senpai "Nice pass!" he said... I flattered haha "Oh! Another three!" Kawahara said.

Our practice game has ended.. wooh! So tired! "Furihata-kun are you going with us? We are going to busy some ice cream" Kuroko said "Hmm...Okay! I'll come!" I said...Then we went to the convenient store.

"The strawberry flavored is the best!" I said "Glad you like it" Kagami said "Of course! After all I like strawberries!"

Time skips…

-Furihata Residence-

"Ugh! So tired!" I said as I lied down to my bed "Kou-chan! I have meeting I'll come back tomorrow!" my mom said "What about Dad?!" I asked "He will come with me! We have meetings after all! I cooked some food for your dinner you can heat it if you want! See you tomorrow Kou-chan!" then she left... *sigh* I am alone in our house. I ate my dinner went to the bed early I'm so sleepy though.

 _Furihata's Dream_

 _Furihata found himself lying on the bed... Where am I? what am I doing here? "Kairi? You awake" a man said Kairi? Who is it? And why do I feel a little heavy? "What's wrong? You look pale. Did you had a nightmare" he said.. I touch my head and I felt something..My hair! It's long! My face why is a little smooth! "U-uhm.." "I won't leave you..I promise now sleep" he said..He leaned closer his face to me..Huh?_

 _End of Furihata's Dream_

W-what is that?! What dream is that?! Who is that man! And why is he calling me Kairi?! Another question..Why I am a girl in that dream!? What on the world is happening?!

" _It's time"_

W-who is it? What is this feeling?..

 **Meanwhile..**

" _Midorima Shintaro..You hold the power of Frost and Illusion.._

"It's time...did the others regained their memories?" Midorima Shintaro asked himself "Hey Shin-chan! What do you think you're doing? Are you coming or what?" Takao asked "I will go alone…go home Takao" then Midorima left..

" _Kise Ryota.. You hold the power of Light and Sound"_

"Huh? I remembered now!...it's been a while guys..Looks like we will united again" Kise said..Looks like we will meet to that place.

" _Murasakibara Astushi.. You hold the power of Earth and Strength "_

"Okay." Murasakibara said. "Huh? You're saying Atsushi?" Himuro asked "None Muro-chin..I'll be out now...There's a place that I need to go" he said "Where is it?"... "To the place where it all started" Then Murasakibara left.

" _Aomine Daiki.. You hold the power of Lightning and Flight"_

"It's time" Aomine said...How is she? Is she still remembers me? Where are you now...my love.

" _Kuroko Tetsuya... You hold the power of Water and Teleportation"_

"Looks like He is on the move. We need to find the Crystal as soon as possible" Kuroko said... I will see familiar faces again.

" _Kagami Taiga. You hold the power of Air and Telekenesis"_

"Who's there?! Don't scare me!" Kagami said… what was that?!

" _Akashi Seijuro..You hold the power of Fire and Time... It's time to Fulfilled your Promise to the Crystal"_

"I see… it's time to go to that place." Akshi said. I will see you again.. Kairi


End file.
